


И имя ей…

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, production novel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Кроме нее с такой работой не под силу справиться никому





	И имя ей…

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой Робин — Смерть
> 
> Бета: rrrat

— …языческие, варварские пережитки... Взять хотя бы образ Смерти — старуха с косой. Наши предки персонифицировали любые пугающие явления, не зная их причин, наделяли личностью и старались задобрить! — оппонент бородатого экстрасенса даже привстал, потрясая рукой и втолковывая прописные истины. — Верить в подобное в век прогресса — просто нелепость! Думаете, если попросите о чем-то Смерть, то она…

Робин несколько раз нажала на кнопку пульта. Рэп-битва с подтанцовкой из полураздетых дев, индийское кино с несмелыми, но старательными каскадерами, дизайнерский ремонт дачи какой-то знаменитости, наивные мультфильмы для самых маленьких и циничные мультфильмы для взрослых. Робин остановилась на передаче про животных. Она бы предпочла свою любимую историю или хотя бы архитектуру, но животные интересовали ее сильнее людей.

— Пятница, 16:57, прыжок в реку с Моста влюбленных, — промурлыкала Робин, в буквальном смысле посматривая одним глазом — на лбу — на экран, а двумя другими — в гроссбух.

На плите засвистел старомодный чайник. Тонкая белая рука выросла из стены и подхватила его, зажав цветастой прихваткой. Вторая рука сперва выключила конфорку, а затем придержала крышку чайника, пока кипяток переливался в фарфоровый заварник. Воде надлежало остыть до нужной температуры. Робин любила чай, заваренный по всем правилам: знакомый повар разбаловал, отучив есть и пить что попало.

— 16:57, авария на северном въезде в город, двое погибших, — сделала она следующую запись своим аккуратным разборчивым почерком. Нельзя позволять себе небрежность, кто знает, когда потребуется поднять записи, чтобы разрешить спор.

Свободная пара рук постучала стопкой важных бумаг о стол, выравнивая края, пробила ее дыроколом и запрятала в пронумерованную папку, наводя порядок. Папка отправилась в ящик, мгновенно отрастивший две стройные ножки и перебежавший в зал по соседству — со стеллажами, уходящими вверх, в пыльную темноту. Со стороны это зрелище могло показаться смешным, но смех никогда не раздавался в подобном месте. Разве что сама Робин иногда светло улыбалась с «черной» шутки из телевизора.

— 16:57, трущобы возле Южного рынка. Ножевая драка, жертва скончалась до приезда скорой.

На вновь выросшей над плитой руке раскрылся пронзительный синий глаз и с любопытством заглянул на полочку с чаем. Проворные пальцы перебрали заманчивые баночки, играючи пробегая по ним «ножничками», и остановились на молочном улуне.

— 16:57, смерть от цирроза печени в больнице Святой Серафимы.

Половина чайной ложки заварки на чашку, не больше. Глаз отметил время на часах, пока его хозяйка продолжила делать записи, проговаривая их вслух сама себе: в комнате больше никого не было, и ей никто не был нужен. Для работы.

— Инфаркт, автобусная остановка «Кафе «Ирисы».

Комната наполнилась ароматом, и самостоятельная рука налила чай в чашку, расписанную цветами белых лилий, отлавливая размокшие листья ситечком. Несколько рук по цепочке передали чашку друг другу и поставили перед своей хозяйкой на стол, пристроив между документами.

Робин всегда хватало рук и глаз даже для подобной работы. Когда нужно быть в нескольких местах одновременно и ничего не забыть, обычными методами не обойтись.

— Тихая смерть от старости на Персиковой улице, пятьдесят четыре, — она прихлебнула горячий чай и сделала очередную пометку.

Где-то на Персиковой улице глаз на давно не беленой стене последний раз моргнул и рассыпался лепестками, исчезая. Ждать там больше никого не требовалось.

— Смерть в прямом эфире телепередачи «Восьмого канала», — записала Робин, снова взяла пульт и вернулась к ток-шоу.

Перед камерой в панике бегали работники телестудии, а экстрасенс невозмутимо взирал на своего лежащего оппонента. Робин кивнула, подтверждая информацию и педантично внесла ее в документы.

Смерть не пользовалась косой. И она определенно не была стара.


End file.
